The New Cold War
by Fictional Artist
Summary: Set after the Black Ops ll Story is complete, numerous Communist elections take place and secretly form an alliance that the U.N. has no control over. Their plan is to stop Democracy from spreading at all costs, but with 1 world leader. Can this organization be stopped? Or will this become a modern day Hitler scenario?
1. The Aftermath

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

 **Briggs POV**

Coast of Port au Prince, Haiti June 20th, 2025 6:15pm

With the SDC finished, now we are sure that peace among nations is truly a possibility. I am on the main deck of the U.S.S Barack Obama waiting for Helo crews to arrive with my men.

 **David Mason POV**

"Gather round gentlemen. How does it feel to take down world's the most wanted terrorist organization since Al-Qaeda?" My whole team gave a loud cheer. I have to admit that Mr. Menendez here got what he deserved. He escaped. That bastard. Costing millions of lives for a worthless cause. Anyways, now I can finally go to the Vault and tell my father the news.

1hr 45mins later

 **Briggs POV**

Intercom: "Alright ladies pack up. We're heading home"

 **David Mason POV**

The Vault, June 25th, 2025 12:45pm

I arrive to the vault with an unwanted surprise...

 **CLIFFHANGER... I am currently working on how to create new chapters. Thanks for your support and please R &R. =)**


	2. The Awakening

**Author's Note: Sorry guys for not posting on previous Fridays. I've been busy lately and I've been in Canada and the United States because of Summer School at Point Roberts... I promise i'll make it up to you guys. Thanks and please R &R :)**

 **FLASHBACK: The Vault 10 mins. earlier**

 **OC POV**

I murdered David's father cleanly and quickly. Finally. As they say "Suc Sufre Tyranis" Now we can finally start our master plan. I am Matthew "Frost" Anderson, i am an bounty hunter working for The New World Order a.k.a "The Fourth Reich". We wouldn't call ourselves a terrorist organization, but as we see it a new central power.

 **End of Flashback**

 **Raul Menendez POV: Same time of Alex's murder.**

I lay here... on my sister Josefina's grave, mourning silently as daylight nears, I have come to rethink what we have done. Ahh Cordis Die; we wanted to bring the U.S. to it's knees... to make "them" pay. After I escaped Hati and mourned my sister, I committed suicide, dreaming of a day a new central power would rise... and look down on other world governments... but as Great Brutus said; "Suc Sufre Tyranis".

 **David Mason POV: After his father's murder.**

Words cannot explain my rage... "Who would have the fuckin balls to murder my father!?" shortly after, I heard a voice... "I do." I quickly turned around, readying my B23R and aimed at a dark figure wearing tactical clothing. "Frost!?"

 **Frost's POV**

"Yes David, yes I murdered your father, followed you into battle, and you were like a brother to me, but menendez and Salazar had a better connection to my ambition... when Caesar came to power in Rome and was accused by Brutus of having "too much power", he arose... and slew him. Same with John Wilkes Booth. He tried to take down the entire U.S. government at that time." I pulled out my Five-Seven and aimed it at Mason. "Mason, you are one of my best friends... sorry. BAM. I murdered Mason and got in my car heading to the U.N. headquarters.

 **Location Change: U.N. Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

 **OC POV**

"Director Albert Soyer, you have a meet up with a Mathew Anderson. I immediately stood up and remembered what was to happen. "Hail the New World Order!" I said to myself.


	3. The Uprising Part 1

**Welcome to chapter 4 guys, once again, sorry for keeping you guys waiting... okay then lets begin.**

 **Albert Soyer POV  
U.N. Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

I walked up to Frost with an evil grin, but I simply said; "Is it done?" He replied giving me all the details. I am truly amazed to how simple it was to murder the U.S. military's second in command, therefore ill have frost take Mason's roll and overtake the U.S. government from the inside out. I continued speaking with Michael (Frost) and we reached the topic of "Phase 2" I said to him; "Are we ready for the next step?"

 **Michael "Frost" Anderson POV**

I can't wait for phase 2 to start, with a person as loyal as myself assuming the role of 2nd in command for the U.S. Military, i'm sure this event should be the start of the Uprising of our organisation.

 **Time Skip; Scene Change**

 **CBC News Cast POV  
Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada  
Wednesday, July 1st, 2025**

Happy Canada Day everyone! But it's not a very happy day for most Americans living here. U.N. Director, Albert Soyer addressed the United states yesterday on the subject of Commander David Mason's murder. He implied that this was an act of Terrorism. He also has another question in mind: Why didn't the President address the nation? And why was he not concerned? Director Soyer is planning to have a discussion with the President on this matter. But what he said could bring some serious criticism to both the United States and the U.N. "We the United Nations finally know who committed this act of Terrorism on our great American allies. The "Fourth Reich", but one of the reasons why the U.N. is concerned is because we falsely believed that the War on Terror was officially over with the assassination of Osama Bin-Laden in 2011. Therefore, we make it a priority to assist the U.S. in any way possible." With that being said, seemingly corrupt president William Hughes politically "forced" a Summit Meeting if you will. "Quoting in his defense; "We do not play around when it comes to Terrorism and this act of murder to one of the branches of the armed forces of the U.S. Therefore, we shall, as a nation retaliate at all costs and with, or without help from the U.N.

 **Albert Soyer POV  
U.N. HQ, Washington, D.C.**

"Ok Michael, so our 1st part is in place and in action, you keep assuming role as the Military's 2nd in Command, after we get the president to wage full scale war on our "organisation" then we'l have our chance overrunning the government, And our next target... The Canadian Monarchy!

 **Is that a cliffhanger I see there eh? Ti'll next time!**


End file.
